scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Federated Corporate Union
Federated Corporate Union History For the past few years, the Corporate Dominion had struggled to maintain its form. Due to the tragic loss of all four Dyson Spheres: New Sword, New Hope, Sanus Initium, and the Dark Star. The Dead Fleet has been a staggering work in progress, and maintaining the ships has been very difficult. Since the explulsion from the Iz'avonian homeworld, the CD immediately went into a nosedive. The last few years have been nothing but repairing and recovering from our loss. With the work of many years on a remote and isolated exoplanet drifting through space, we collected enough materials to resurrect just over 500 warships, andd a new independent civilian flotilla. Ever since we became independent, and left the drifting body, we've been collected water and precious materials to grow and expand the public and private sectors. - =''Military= The military is an important part of the history of not only past versions of Sovereign's holds. Past to present, there are countless examples where the military has either expanded his reach, power, and prowess. Now, among the harden ruins of the original Corporate Dominion, a new military forms on the basic concepts of the previous one. Starting off, the military will now begin focusing on higher trained, and better equipped units. Second, the military will focus on independence from the Population of the FCU, using cloning programs, independent military funding and economy, and near independent operation status: Defend the FCU populace from direct, indirect, political, sociological, and economic harm through military action. Finally, the military will serve directly under Sovereign and Janet. =Military Naval Ships= *'Drop Ship''' One of the more outdated ships in the Corporate arsenal, The Arc-150. Though the Regar Drop Ship has still seen use in many wars the Corporates have had over time. One of the many de-classified files of wars these ships have been used in would be the Soj'ier wars. Where the local dictator of planet system ID: 11928-11693-99876 went rouge from Sovereign's orders, and his anti-orbital guns were effective at keeping ships from orbit. During these wars cloaked Drop Ships carrying teleportation nodes to the surface allowing remote detonations of anti-orbital equipment and eventual takeover of the systems economic and political landscape again. *'Fighter' One of The Most modular unit at the Corporate disposal would be the ARC-550 All Purpose ship, this ship is amazing at displaying its colors. The ARC-550 has been used in every professional conflict the Corporates have participated in to date. And the most memorize moment of the ARC-550 would be the pirate uprisings of the Alpha systems. During the formation of the CE there were many pirate bands that laid claim on the systems we owned, and many attacks were made upon our bases. Task forces of 5000 fighters were assembled to cover a retreating fleet from enemy fire. While every last fighter had been destroyed they had in the process killed off many enemy assaults on all fronts, many times surrounded. *'Frigate' The ARC-1500 Arch-Blight frigate was originally picked in the early formation of the original Corporation that sovereign owned and since has gone through various upgrades to its current state. Like almost every unit in the corporate arsenal these ships are very modular and are able to replace any part on the ship in a speedy manner. Now the Arch-Blight sees daily use in corporate foresight. *'Cruiser' The ARC-2500 Heavy-Dawn Cruiser was born in to the corporate armies during the formation of our empire, as it has served us well for the most being. Easy to build and easy to repair due to the parts used. These ships can be built up from parts that frigates, and dreadnoughts use. The cruiser, alongside the frigate, have served as the two main class ships in the armada, and the most notable war that these ships really shined in would be the Soj'er Wars. After drop ships had destroyed the anti-orbital mass drivers on the planet cruisers, alongside frigates, were the first to enter orbit. Being some the first ships in to orbit they were able to lay down orbit to ground destruction upon the dictators’ cities, and defensive positions. Soon the drop ships, carrying teleportation nodes, allowed armies to be moved on to the surface without dropping from orbit. at this time it was crucial to keep the enemy from assaulting those positions the drop ships were in, so from the mobile weapon platforms on the cruisers made it impossible to assault the teleporters and soon won back the economic and political landscape of the planet. *'Dreadnought' The ARC-9000 is a huge ship consisting of heavy armor, weapons, and shielding. This ships is the most feared in the entire navy as it is 4km long, 2km wide, and 2km tall. These larger ships were used to stake out deep in to enemy space and deal outrageous amounts of damage to them. The most notable war the ARC-9000 has served in would be the Rage Wars. Pirates were assaulting several corporate protected worlds and while they could defend themselves they were not. Unaware of what had happened a unit of 2500 9000's was deployed to investigate, upon arrival no fighting was observed. But a trap lay by several dictators owned by sovereign trying to rebel. After several rounds of fighting and over 7,432 enemy ships destroyed the rebels fled as the victorious 9000's were able to fend off and return to corporate space. *'Carrier' The Pack mule of the armada, The ARC-2500 Pack Mule, houses, maintains, and repairs 5000 fighters at a time. Is the second most heavily armored ship in the fleet carry’s heavy defensive weapons and has strong shielding. The 2500's most notable battle would be the Pirate uprising in Alpha space. A Pack Mule ordered to cover a retreat of friendly forces deployed its fighters to make that possible. While the carrier did not survive it provided a large window of time for our forces to repair and rearm for the battle that secured Alpha Enclave space. *'Invasion Carrier' The ARC-3000 Devastator is at heart a carrier but scaled up 100%. These ships are far and few between but are some of the most truly awesome and devastating ships. While this class of ship is new to the Dominion we have no recorded battles that these ships served in. but feelings are optimistic as they can house 10k fighters, 10k interceptors, and a force of 10k troops. This is one of the largest classes of ship the Corporate Dominion has to offer, 6km long 4km wide and 4km tall they are huge and larger than dreadnoughts. Though their only offset is they only have short range defensive weapon load outs. *'Mother ship' The ARC-1 Vanguards are the newest ships to the frontlines and are the largest to serve under the chain of command. These ships are tasked with commanding ships under its wing, and effectively are miniature headquarters. As these ships are some of the rarest and hardest to find they do vary, from a command vanguard, assault vanguard, defense vanguard, medical vanguard, and a heavy vanguard. At the following dimensions of 10 km long 7 km wide and 5 km tall they stagger and out stretch every ship known in the chain of command. While those are the standardized vanguards, the Vanguard of Destruction is a very special mother ship, as it is the flag ship of corporate command. The VOD is abnormal in its construction, taking stray from normal ARC's the VOD is 15km long, 10km tall, and 9km wide. =''Armor= *'Light Tank''' the 105-JNR “Scourge” is a quadruped lightly armored all terrain assault vehicle. Similar to some other vehicles in the corporate arsenal but there are several differences between the NCDA and JNR. First, being the obvious is the means of transport as the vehicle has four legs. Second, would be the armor density and thickness as the lighter armor begins at 10T. Boasting a medium direct purple shift emitter the Scourge has powerful main cannon, the secondary of the Scourge is two plasma injection green shift emitters. Outfitted with a mass reducing drive the Scourge can reduce its mass by 75% for two minutes, during this time several jets strapped to the hull of the vehicle allows it to lift itself over terrain or obstacles. *'Medium Tank '''The 150-JNR “Jaguar” Is the middle man between a destroyer and landing craft. Having different weapon lookouts from a red shift Tri-Direct emitter, with two blue-shift globular mortars. This medium tank emphasizes mobility, and fire power. And is widely versatile across all types of terrain, Thanks to its anti-gravity generator and composite mixed matter composite armor. The Jaguar was the vital link in the Rachnini rebellions as they used fast paced guerrilla tactics with heavy Arial strikes. As a result the modular medium tank has a good mobility and moderate armor rating with a comparable firepower of that of a well off combat tank. Mounted on a quadruped chassis, this model of tank is fairly standard alongside the other models. *'Heavy Tank The 500- JNR "Panther" Is the heavy hitter in the tank battalions. Mounted on a hexapod chassis the heavy tank takes heavy armor to a whole new meaning. The panther has one red shift obliteration cannon, four blue shift mortars, and one pulse generator on the bottom of the chassis. This heavy tank is primarily used to form the heavy armored sections of a blitzkrieg, or heavy offensive in a battle. The panther is outfitted with a overhauled mixed matter anti-gravity generator that reduces its mass by 50% for a given time of five minutes at a time, allowing this tank to readjust its vertical vector. *'''Super Heavy Tank '''The 1000- JNR "Heavy-Weight" is the largest tank vehicle in the corporate pay-roll, with a decapod chassis this monstrosity is massive compared to the other tank designs. This massive vehicle has one large red shift obliteration cannon, one glassing laser, 30 blue shift mortars, and hundreds of metric tons of mixed matter composite armor, nuclear capable, and has one large scale pulse generator. Being so large this vehicle has telportation frames so that it is able to deploy lighter tanks on the field. The Heavy-Weight even deploys lighter Wasps and Hornets to help in defense and offensive measures. =Aircraft= *'''Scout Aircraft The AZC-120 "Tempest" is a lightly armored, lightly outfitted aircraft used for scouting operations and areas of visibility. Standard airframe with over hauled pulse jets allowing quick bursts of speed in any direction. Using multi-directional pulse jets allows the Tempest a guaranteed miss from enemy fire, but at the cost of that the Tempest has no offensive or defensive weaponry. *'Hover Fighter' The AZC-770 “Wasp” is a reliable, powerful feat of engineering. Boasting a medium strength airframe and a overhauled scram jet the Wasp is a fast and powerful opponent. Loaded out with two blue shift globular launcher emitters, two high speed red shift emitters, and one green shift direct cannon, the Wasp is heavily loaded with enough firepower to fight one weight class above its belt. *'Hover Gunship' The AZC-840 “Hornet” is a multi-purpose / multi-use aircraft, loaded with 8 scram jets for VTOL capability. A heavy airframe accompanied by four mounted purple shift globular launchers, six high speed red shift emitters, and two red shift direct cannons. The Hornet is very modular being able to shift to a support role, or even an assault. But its main purpose was to help troops on the ground, either transporting them or giving cover fire the Hornet is a powerful beast. *'Hover Carrier' Easley the largest aircraft in the corporates, the AZC-900 “Uc’ tammi” is the size of a building, large enough to carry several Hornets and Wasps. The 900 is large and a heavy beast, boasting six very large, and powerful, scram jets for VTOL capability. Holding only defensive weaponry, the 900 has Anti-Air guns on it’s under belly and on the runway up top. Holding a ship like design the 900 can make aquatic landings as well as land. The 900 is large enough to have several teleporter frames, being able to bring aircraft directly from NS. Finally, the 900 is able to drop from an orbital trajectory, having heavy armor and heavy shielding has its perks, making it a very versatile ship to deploy on worlds with dense atmospheres. =''Army and Ground Forces= *'Trooper (Human): Trained Clone that has gone through rigorous training and refinement, through skill and genetic layout, have achieved the rank of standard infantry. These Men have the capability to drop from Medium-Low orbit. Troopers have a large layout of weapons to select from as they are extremely modular, usually having a diverse load out that changes per-mission whether needing an assault weapon or a defense weapon. Whatever the situation the weapons loaded out to a trooper will change with the situation. In recent years, the Corporate Dominion have been in need of more specific classes and variation of military trooper class. Standard training undergoes over 2 years, a long series of physical training, situational awareness, and hard point orbital drop training. *'''Trooper (Dwarf): Being the shortest bunch of them all, the Dwarven trooper is put through the same rigorous training, and genetic modification, as the others. But, due to their naturally innate ability for the underground, these troops specialize in demolitions, subterranean combat, and subterranean construction. The Dwarf is akin to a support class of trooper, like an engineer, but more accustomed to miles of rock and stone above their heads. The regulation Dwarf clocks in at 5'5, and around 130 LB. Being extremely modular, a demolitions unit can pick from timed explosive weaponry, to PPEE's (Plasma propelled Energy Explosives.) Coming standard, along side every other trooper, they can drop Medium-Low orbit around a planet, or body. *'Trooper (Le'mer)': Being the first alien species the CD has uplifted from lower tier existence, the Le'mer are the light framed snipers, scouts, and assassins / spy's of the army. Having a knack for, quite literally, running their pray to death. The Le'mer have a unique sense of "Endurance". Being loaded with light armor presets, the Le'mer are able to preform at their best of agile combat and cat like reflexes. These troops are best used in asymmetric warfare, being ideal for the job, and information collection as they can use their skills to hide around the enemy and stalk their advances. Unlike standard troopers, the Le'mer are able to preform a maneuver known as Planet Jumping. When on a smaller, natural, satellite, the Le'mer can, in theory, run -- aided by the suit -- fast enough to boost in to orbit and then drop on to the planet destined for invasion. *'Trooper (Zombified Human)': Stirring a lot of controversy, would be the post-cure cloned zombified human. It is quite easy to say that these two are not of the same species, but genetic labs will tell you the opposite. While CZH's are immoral use of the human strain of DNA they have proven themselves a capable fighting force that may be able to surpass human fighters. (This is untested though) As the last known virus to ever touch NH was the zombie virus. We have discovered that the virus had inadvertently made a new "Species" unique to NH. Since they have been recently found to be intelligent, they have reached a status of recognition of a "Legitimately New Species" and has, through rigorous social / educational / personal refinement, been made in to every day working people and civilians. It was unsurprising that they were further twisted in to better, more effective, troops. Having new a exoskeleton resembling natural armor, a CZH as they're called, feels little to no pain, requires little to no anti-biotic's, and requires little to no modification to turn to a killing machine. Outfitted with patches of heavy armor on the exoskeleton, a CZH has natural and metallic armoring. CZH's also are equipped with a "VMOS" or Vertical Movement Operating System. These VMOS's allow a CZH to best fight vertically and in dense urban combat zones. Last but not least would be their armament. Having a preference for "Up close and personal" fighting, a CZH is outfitted with a dual wrist mounted energy scatter cannon, and dual high energy wrist mounted Plasma "Claws". A CZH can only be deployed through drop ships, and fight best in dense urban environments. *'Trooper (Zombified Dwarf)': This would be the second of four zombified species from NH. The baseline dwarf is known for its resilience and perseverance. Some how the virus must have picked up on this. During the infection, pre-cure, it was likely to find these zombies buried in the thick alloy's of the streets and ally's. The infection has given them stronger arms and legs, solid hands thick enough to dig through stone, and outer skin to tough that you need a high intensity plasma torch to cut it. Through social and educational grooming the civilian format is a lot less armored and "scary" the militarized one imperialized upon this, and improved it. Boasting think, mounted, composite armor, CZD's are able to tunnel under ground and place mines, explosives, and listening devices where current excavation equipment is too dangerous. The CZD is also used to move heavy equipment, create quick and makeshift walls of thick steel, and -- for rare occurrences -- as bolt cutters. These troops seem to, again, be a unique and highly specialized support class. These units require to be off loaded by drop ships. And are at their best in subterranean / Rural area's. *'Trooper (Zombified Le'mer)': The Third of four species mutated by the zombie virus. The baseline, modified, Le'mer is light agile and fast. While, for some reason, has not changed much other than their hands and jaw. These zombies are able to climb sheer flat buildings with their hands alone. And have a remarkable sense of tracking, usually being a "Hunter" type. In the military these new "Hunters" were made much more mobile and hard to hit. Given small flight jets, and pneumatic jaws, have made them flying terrors in the skies. Lightly armored, they primarily are used for tracking hidden and cloaked units. Not bad with a sniper and pistol they can also use longer range weapons, but rarely do, as their blood lust and hunting ability make tracking a more viable option. Protected by a mobile shield generator, they are usually only given melee weapons and close range energy scatter cannons. *'Trooper (Clean Cloned Zombie)': Here's the worse of the new trooper program. Being not only in its pure form, they come in different infection forms. First would be the obsolete infection form. Second would be a fighting form, ranged or short range. And the tank form. Pure cloned zombie strains show true monsters and hellish abominations. **'Tank Form': Weighing just over a light Corporate tank, the Tank form is a four legged beast standing at 13 ft. tall, 8 ft. wide, and packing seriously heavy and thick external armor. This beast, on its own out weighs a light tank with out armor, or ordnance on it. Being given over 2,000 lb of composite matter / exotic matter alloys. (Hyper Flexible, and strong materials used usually on heavy armor for invasion carriers.) And loaded with four quick succession direct red shift emitters, one direct red shift energy cannon, and two blue shift globular explosive emitters. These are the heaviest units of the corporate infantry division. Being Quadrapedal, and bipedal, the Tank Form can shift its weight to be able to walk on two legs. When in quadrapedal form, a tank form can fire all of its main weapons. While on two legs it can fire only two of its quick succession direct red shift emitters, and use the two melee weapons it has. A claymore style plasma long sword, and shoulder mounted energy shield. The plasma claymore totals at 9 ft. long, and almost a ft. wide, this remastered ancient weapon can half several men at once in one swing. **'Fighter Form': Essentially the same as the standard trooper, these fighting forms are bread with their natural armor and lighter weapon outfits. The only modifications to these creatures would be the heavy shielding they are given, and accurate DEMR's (Direct Energy Marksman Rifles). These would be the fastest and lightest armed units of the infantry divisions. These units are usually the "First Responders" to combat and offensive scenarios. *'Hell Hounds': The saying "Dogs of war" has never rang so true. These hostile beasts are of the corporate breed, being mutated with the zombie virus and outfitted in to several different variants. **'HH Marauder': **'HH Kams': **'HH Iron': *'Spartan': Skilled elites within the army and are considered the best of the best, training for over 5 months at a time just for basic training. Then up to 5 years for complete mastery of multiple hand to hand combat skills. These men and woman are given completely modular and given a diverse set of mods for their armors, and weapons. Along with their armor the Spartans have heavily genetically modified genes that allow them to have versatile and strong bodies to inhabit those armors. Spartan, unlike regular troopers and husks, classes deviate from the standard "Train them to use a gun as fast as possible" and after basic training pair up in to Spartan teams and continue training based on the individual needs and wants of a Spartan's desired way to kill and further broken up amongst men and woman in their own similar ranks. Allowing a diverse team of super solders to develop in the ranks, these men and woman are able to hijack ships, and drop from a Medium-High orbit. *'Iron Beast': Armored with thick mixed matter composite armor it is the best support class mech walker in storage. Over 18 ft. tall or over 6m tall these mechs are loaded with a grenade launcher, 4 50mm cannons, repairing torch and over hauled shield generator. And now often times being given a modular weapon platform to work off of, with the support variant not being the only version to work off of. During the battle of Bl'iz lar the Iron Beast program needed heavy assault walkers when Odin’s were being taken down left and right. Spawning the Heavy Iron Beast, the Assault Iron Beast, Medical Iron Beast, and Light Iron Beast *'Odin': Massive in size and scope the Odin is a massive battle mech loaded with an over clocked red shift mixed matter laser, one nuclear launch system, one swarm missile launcher with 1,000 missiles, and one mixed matter composite sword. Over 45 ft. tall or 15 m tall these bots can drop from low orbit. These bots are designed to sedge cities by them selves and are a force to reckon with on the ground. =''Military Transports= *'Light Transport''' The NCDA-105 or "Fast-Legs" motor transport, the fastest ground transport on wheels. Serving as a transportation vehicle the Fast-Legs sees normally movement of troops on the battle fields, movement of supplies, or movement of Injured or dead infantry. Lightly armored with durable and maneuverable chassis, the Fast-Legs motor transport has a top speed of 130 Mph or 209 Km/h, and can carry up to 6 people at a time. Serving as a fast vehicle its modular design also allows it to have a mounted turret on the sides of the vehicle, a dual 50mm cannon, 108mm gauss cannon, or grey shift mixed matter emitters. *'Armored Transport' The NCDA-130 “Tan Hide” is a standard APC with several augmentations to its serving ability. The Tan Hide is a large medium-fast vehicle with the ability to 15 troopers at a top speed of 70 Mph or 112 Km/h. Outfitted with one fish-eye blue shift mixed matter speed loader it has the ability to hold suppressive fire to allow troop transport success and cover. The Tan Hide is moderately armored, with a bulk of its armor covering the men in the belly of the beast, and the rest around the driver and gunner. The chassis of the Tan Hide is strong and flexible keeping up to its armored hull, the need for a strong chassis is due to the weight of the vehicle itself because of its top speed the mass of the vehicle could damage its own chassis. *'Heavy Transport' The NCDA-500 or “Beluga” is a large treaded land vehicle, using 6 9ft, or 3m, treads on one side. The Beluga is a massive vehicle, showing from its elongated heavily armored hull and sides, show a height of 20 ft., and a length of 40 ft. With such heavy dimensions the Beluga is able to accommodate a teleport frame inside its hull, allowing remote deployment of troops from NS directly. Boasting many smaller guns mounted on its armored sides the Beluga has one main gun, a direct red shift mixed matter cannon. Precise and powerful the Beluga can take down its own size in prey if need be. With a top speed of 40 mph, or 64 km/h, the Beluga is the slowest land vehicle in the transport variants. =''In Space Deployed Military Weapons / Ships= *'Loris''' A Loris is a unique unit designed to move, command, and manage a cloud weapon called the melding. A Loris has no offensive or defensive weapons, but is heavily armored and very quick. while having no weapons aboard itself the Loris ship can use the Melding cloud to form structures like hands, tendrils, or an actual humanoid body to deal physical damage upon an enemy. Melding size varies per amount deployed. *'Melding' Not as much as a unit but more of a weapon itself. One of its many qualities would be that it can be used to indoctrinate Bio-Organic beings, and turn them to mindless animals that attack anything, the second trait that melding has, is the innate ability to change phase from a solid, to a liquid, to a gas, and to plasma on command from a Loris. Finally third would be that the melding has a unique ability to mask unit movement, even when just entering or exiting Hyper FTL fractures, and also is very conductive allowing massive amounts of electricity to flow between ships, and or areas this can be used to move energy to, or energy from an area. =''Civilian Capitol / Civilian Constructs= * '''Unknown Dyson Sphere' This Dyson Sphere was found drifting in space with all defenses up, and all shielding powered in empty space. Around the edge of the shielding, lined 150 orbital cities. The only defensives that were still in working operation were the heavy shielding, and the defensive AI systems. The station had a large tribal presence on it, the original species presumably, and had been in a large infighting rebellion that shattered into other rebellions. Eventually, if local history and data reports all across the world are to believed, the station went through a nuclear exchange. Two factions hand detonated nuclear warheads all over the surface and managed to reset all technological progression on the world for over 167,009 years. Until we arrived only 4 major tribal factions remained. Only one of the four fractions were friendly to us, and so they were aided in taking over the world. Shortly after that, we toppled their government and picked up the reigns. Now we own the world, the people on it, and all the cities in orbit. With a newly acquired slave race, we are using them, the original engineers of the station, to fix it until it is fully repaired. Some of the most notable and best materials, and or constructs located on the world are: One mass Sun Core reactor at the center of the world, 150 orbital city platforms, Mass gravity generators, and one massive mining laser lined up on the northern magnetic poll of the structure. * Planetary Teleportation Rings'''Fairly self-explanatory to what their purpose is. They are tremendously helpful objects as they can teleport an object the size of earth to another teleportation ring. And has thus far been helpful with the transport of Sanus Initium across the know galaxy. * '''Star Rings Rarely used are the "big brothers" of planetary rings. Used only when a star has a dyson sphere, the ring can move an entire star to a new location provided there are two rings in place. In order to get a star to go through the dyson sphere must be able to dampen the star's gravitational well and there be no natural satellites. =''Fleets= *'The Dead Fleet''' Personal Guerilla fleet for Sovereign Him-self (1,437) *'Dawn's Fix' The operational repair / medical / supply ships of the dominion (0) *'NH-NS-DS-SI Defense' General defense fleets for New Hope, Sanus Initium, New Sword, and the Dark-Star (0) *'New Sword's Offense' The offensive ships for New Sword, this is the last resort fleet of the Dominion (0) *'Invasion Command' The operating command fleet for invasions / coordinated attacks / heavy warfare (0) *'Dusk's Fall' One of two bulks of the Dominion's fleets Usually used on peace keeping or general military maneuvers (0) *'Martyred Raven' The other bulk of the Dominion's fleet (0) Category:SAP2 Category:Empire